


you're invisible (when you're sad)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beetlejuice Fusion, Crying, Demon Logic | Logan Sanders, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Inktober 2019, Logan is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: There was a demon living in Virgil’s attic, and he was slightly terrifying. Oh, he wasn’t terrifying because he was evil, or because he was willing to kill everyone. He was terrifying because, as much as he claimed to be otherwise, he was inconstant.Written for Inktober Day 5: Colours!





	you're invisible (when you're sad)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm a fucking nerd. No I have no regrets

There was a demon living in Virgil’s attic, and he was slightly terrifying. Oh, he wasn’t terrifying because he was evil, or because he was willing to kill everyone. He was terrifying because, as much as he claimed to be otherwise, he was  _ inconstant _ . 

The day Virgil met him, his hair and eyes were a dark blue. He smiled the whole time, sharp fangs bared at anyone who tried to get too close. His eyes danced with a manic fire as he twirled around the house, leaving chaos in his wake until Virgil finally threatened to never summon him again. Then he became quieter, less chaotic, something Virgil was thankful for. The demon vanished soon after Virgil had snapped at him, his hair and eyes and aura duller than they had been this morning. 

The next time Virgil saw him, he was bright red and he was angry. Virgil had accidentally summoned him while running from his bullies, and he’d turned around to find him terrifying his bullies away from him. 

“Logan?” Virgil asked, his voice shaking slightly as he smoothed down his skirt. “Are… are you okay?” The demon ghost turned around, red eyes blazing. Virgil stepped back slightly, terrified at the force of nature raging in front of him, and Logan deflated almost instantly before vanishing with a small pop. 

Later, he found Virgil in his room, hair and eyes once again a rich sapphire and a soft smile on his face. “My apologies for scaring you,” Logan murmured, holding up a bowl of popcorn. “I remembered that you enjoyed horror movies, if you would like to join me?” Virgil stood, took the bowl, and nodded, guiding the demon down into the living room for movie night, ignoring the shocked gasps from Patton and Ethan. Virgil could have whatever friends he wanted. 

Logan didn’t ever leave after that point, but his hair and eyes seemed to change colour on a whim. One minute it was bright green as Logan looked to be on the verge of tears, and the next it was a yellow-orange as his face crinkled in confusion. Virgil didn’t understand why this happened, he didn’t understand why Logan was like this, and it scared him. Inconstancy scared him, and Logan insisted he wasn’t inconstant while it was clear he was. Virgil was scared, and he needed to figure out what was going on. 

One day, Virgil finally got Logan alone. Roman and Emile were hanging out in the attic and had promised to leave the two of them alone for the day. Patton was out having a fun day, and Ethan was at work, leaving Virgil and Logan alone in the house. After a full movie, Logan was relaxed, and Virgil decided that this was the moment to spring his question. 

“Hey, Logan? Why does your hair change colour?” Virgil asked, regretting it instantly as he felt Logan stiffen beside him. 

“I… my hair and eyes are… regrettably tied to my emotions. And when I experience strong shifts in them… they change colour to match.” Virgil nodded, understanding dawning as Logan continued. “If it concerns you, I can attempt to work harder to not display my emotions.” 

“No, Logan, that’s not necessary,” Virgil reassured him, grabbed his hand and squeezing tightly. “It helps me know if you need a break.” 

Logan blinked. “It is not disturbing?” 

“Not at all! Who told you it is?” Virgil’s thoughts instantly turned to murder. No one told his demonic best friend that his way of expressing emotions was disturbing and got away with it! Sure, the mood hair had unsettled him at first, but he’d gotten over it! The colourful hair was a way for him to help Logan, apparently, and gosh darn it he was going to use that to the best of his ability! 

“My mother,” Logan muttered. “But it is quite alright. I do not see her anymore.” 

“I’m still going to fight her if I ever meet her,” Virgil muttered back. “No one is mean to my best friend and gets away with it.” 

“I am your best friend?” Logan whispered, hair turning a bit yellow. 

“Yeah, I thought you knew?” 

“No… no one has every called me their best friend before…” Logan’s hair was now a bright, sunny yellow, and a smile was creeping across his face. Virgil laughed and gently punched his shoulder, grabbing the next movie in the series to pop in. 

“Well, you are. Which means you have to watch my shitty horror movies with me.” 

“Absolutely,” Logan laughed, summoning more popcorn. “Let’s have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me your thoughts! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
